New Memories
by Dark side of the moon32
Summary: Inuyasha sat and watched his love with another. Ready to go through with death he saves another. Will she be able to heal his wounds...and heart? Inukag...modern day...Kinda Dark...


_Thinking_

Talking

**Flash back**

Inuyasha had to go somewhere. It was killing him to watch her and him cuddle on the couch. He did the only thing he could have done. He ran out the door to the one place he knew he was safe from his feelings. It was the very same place where he first met his friends.

The rain was coming down harder and harder by the second, soaking his hair and t-shirt. He didn't care though; all he wanted to do was get as far as way as he could from the couple as possible. Pictures of them kissing passionately raced back though his mind as he sat on the bench. He had never been the type for crying, but the last month had changed that. Crying…..the very thing that he though amplified his weakness of control around her.

Inuyasha laid down on the wet bench; thinking of the time when he could have had her in his arms. To kiss her lips and taste her like no other man could. How naïve he had been to think that no one would ever get her before he did. The rain hitting his face caused him not to fall asleep in the cold dark night. A stormy night was always the most beautiful night for Inuyasha. He didn't know why, but maybe it had something to do on how calm it becomes when it is over.

He rolled over on his arm, gasping in pain. Inuyasha felt blood silk through his wet shirt. His cuts reopen for the last time. He was going to end it all right here and now. He took out a switch blade swinging it open. In the time this had all come to be, Inuyasha turned crazy from holding it all in. The feelings of love, hatred, distrustfulness, pain, and worst of all, lost. Once you break a man, you can never snap him back in place. The blade was his fathers and passed down to his deceased brother. It was an old rusty blade used in the two biggest wars in the world.

"Ya know…..it's funny how every thing contains a story of its own," He whispered to himself.

He picked up the blade counting down from five. Every second was as more painful then the last. He brought it down thrusting it three inches in his stomach. The pain never felt so good in his life. The blood poured from his insides, but he felt like he still had a chance to live even after this little armistice. He was ready to pull the blade out when he noticed a little girl all alone in the time of night.

_What the hell is she doing in this time of night? No to mention there is a storm going on. If I knew who this kids parents are I would kick there ass._ Inuyasha lifted him self from the table. The only thoughts that were on his mind are keeping this little girl safe. _No jacket neither? What the hell is wrong with this girl?_ First thoughts of suicide, and now thoughts of heroism. He surely was confused now. Inuyasha staggered, every time he would come close to falling. The blood mixed in with the water puddles making a wine like substance.

_Why isn't she moving? It's like she is just paralyzed. _He took time to check out the girl. Her hair was as almost as black as night. By the looks of the girl, she was wealthy. _Shit! She dresses better than I do!_ Inuyasha knew he wouldn't make it in time. Something kept telling him to keep on going. _Maybe I should say something to her. But what if I scare her off?_ The sound of a splash caught Inuyasha's attention. He looked over to see a young woman running out of a house. She was pretty far away, and by the way she was running, Inuyasha would get to her before that lady.

The sound of a car startled him. That girl was paralyzed because of fear. The car was coming closer now. Inuyasha knew he had to run with ignoring his injury. He took off running past the monkey bars getting the sweet smell of air in his nostrils. The blood hitting his face as he took off. The knife was ready to slip out, but he grabbed a hold it pushing it in. His legs were getting weak. Inuyasha felt the black out coming.

Kagome couldn't speak. Every time she tried to, she would only get air. _Soya…please…get your ass moving! _Kagome was losing her energy coming close to collapsing. _All these years of track and I can't even run a block._ Tears came coming down her face. She was bawling like a little child. _No…..I can't lose my baby. No……_She was blinded by her own tears. The rain only got in with her clothes making it harder to run. Just when she though it couldn't get worse, she tripped and landed in a ditch.

Memories of the past four years came into her mind. The most memorable epoch in her life. Filled with laughter and love. No one has ever made her fell that way. She felt like she could have floated past the heavens. Ever since her father and mother died, it was just her, her daughter, and brother. The scum bag of a boyfriend only wanted one thing, and she was stupid enough to give it up.

Kagome raised herself from the mud. She would never give up. She was close now only a couple yards away, and so was the car. _This can't be happening god. Please not this. Take anything you want, but not my little girl. _Kagome closed her eyes. She couldn't watch this happen in her life. She heard the sound of a giant "**THUMP". **The sound of broken glass hitting the ground only made her cry more. The car drove off, making a rubber burning sound.

Kagome's legs gave out, dropping her on her hands and knees. The tears of sorrow wouldn't stop and the thoughts of death raced through her. Nothing in the world could make her happy right now. Well, all but one thing. A hand squeezed Kagome's shoulder lovingly. She looked up never wanting to look down again.

"Its ok mommy," Soya said, while hugging her mother. "That guy over there saved me." Kagome didn't care who saved her right now. She was just grateful to have her daughter.

Kagome hugged her daughter in a death gripping hug. "Don't ever leave the house again, even if you are looking for spaz." Soya nodded her head in agreement. Kagome looked over to see a man half dead. _O god, what do I do? I can't take him to the hospital. What if he has a criminal record? Looks like I have to do this on my own. _She walked over to Inuyasha wiping the blood of his forehead. _He is handsome even if he looks like this right now. _Kagome started to blush as naughty thoughts entered her mind. _Quit it girl. Don't want to be like Miroku now. _Kagome's elbow hit the tip of something hard. _A knife? How the hell did her get that. Stop wasting time Kagome. _

Kagome turned around to face Soya. "Go get uncle Sota."

"Yes mommy," Soya replied, running off. She turned to face the stranger once more. _Hope I can help you through this._

_Fuck…here goes nothing._ Inuyasha dove pushing the girl out of the way. He felt the contact of the car making collision with his rips. With a roar it threw him in the air smacking his head with the window smashing it to pieces. The blood dripped all over the car. Inuyasha did a 180 degree angle hitting the curve. The car drove off as if nothing had happened.

Inuyasha looked up at the night sky with his eye lids half open. His most important era of his life was passing bye. The cold dark night shone with restlessness. The rain hitting his face, and the streaks of lighting holding on bye a thread of his life. The last thing he heard before passing out was the sound of weeping.

**Flash back**

**Inuyasha was sitting on the log outside waiting for his friend Kouga to come back with an answer. **_Damn it! Two hours Kouga and your still not back. Hurry, I can't wait much longer. I wonder what she will say. Yes or no._ **Inuyasha paced around the park in circles. He looked up at the sky longingly. **_Nothing can go wrong today…nothing._

**Miroku stayed behind a tree watching Inuyasha's every move. He knew Kouga went to Kikyo's house for more than an answer. **_How am I going to tell Inuyasha that kikyo and Kouga are doing more than just talking? He is going to be pissed on this one. I better get a helmet. _**Miroku walked towards his best friend to deliver the bad news. If it had to be someone, it will have to be him. Miroku was right behind him now, and Inuyasha didn't even notice. He made a "Ahem" Noise to get his attention.**

**Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku. "Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" **

**Miroku cleared his throat. "I have some bad news Inuyasha." **

**Inuyasha looked at him questionably. "Uh…ok…speak if you will.**

"**Inuyasha," Miroku sighed, "Kikyo and Kouga are…screwing," **_Shit here comes the hit!_

**Inuyasha was awe struck. The look in Inuyasha's eyes seemed like it was going to obliterate anything that moves. I mean here was Inuyasha with infinite patience waiting for an answer, and Kouga was screwing the girl. **

"**No…that can't be…Kouga said he was going to help me out…wait…How do you know?" He asked. Miroku blushed at that.**

"**Well, lets just say I can smell sex a mile away," He replied. **

**Inuyasha looked around tears almost coming out of his eyes now. He has to stay strong for now at least. Inuyasha was still in disclaim. He couldn't believe that Kouga will do something like that. His friend since grade school. He looked at Miroku with disbelief. Miroku caught his glance. **

"**If you don't believe me, smell him, he is coming now anyways," Miroku pointed. Inuyasha felt the blood boil in his veins. His knuckles were turning white from pressure. He was going to snap in the next minute, and just in time for Kouga. **

**Kouga walked up and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Sorry buddy, she is already taken by some asshole," **_I'm that asshole._ **Inuyasha smelt her on him. The worst smell in his life. Before he could stop, his fist made contact with Kouga's face knocking out his two front teeth.**

**Kouga staggered back holding his mouth, "What is your problem Inuyasha!" **

**He ignored him swinging again making contact in Kouga's stomach. He went to his knee's growling in pain. Miroku all the while just watched knowing not to break it up. Inuyasha griped the back of Kouga's hair smashing his face on his knee. Blood splattered on the grass. Kouga was on the ground with tears in his eyes, but Inuyasha was going to show no mercy. He walked by Kouga's face lifting his foot.**

**He knew that this would ruin Kouga's face for the rest of his life. "I thought you were my friend Kouga, but I guess not," Inuyasha slammed his boot on Kouga's nose breaking it in the process. **

**Inuyasha wasn't finished yet. He let a series of stomps, but Miroku jumped in stopping Inuyasha from killing him. Inuyasha was like a whole different person right now. Miroku smacked him countless time to get him straight. **

**Inuyasha looked at Kouga passed out on the ground. "Ok Miroku, you can stop hitting me now." **

**Miroku gave a scarish gaze nodding. "Lets drown your sorrows down in the old fashion beer." **

**That got Inuyasha's attention fast. **

**End flash back**

Inuyasha felt his body being lifted into some place warm. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful chocolate orbs in his life.


End file.
